When a moving object is flocked with loose fibers by a flocking machine (such as Maagflock FF 380-430 flat flocker from Maag Flockmaschinen GmbH, Kusterdingen, Germany), some inadequacy is created by the fact that the object has a longitudinal speed, due to the design of the flocking machine. The electrostatic flocking process uses electrostatic forces between the fibers themselves and between the fibers and the object. Some time is required for the attraction/repulsion forces to affect the position and placement of the fibers evenly into the object. As a result of the horizontal speed difference between the object and the fibers, there is less of a possibility for the fibers to penetrate properly and evenly into the object, hence the flocking quality is ruined. Moreover, the fibers hit the object while the object is moving so the front end of the fibres is pulled forward, in the machine direction. As a result, the fibers are anchored in a slanted position, covering a larger object surface area preventing more fibers to be anchored. The result is a poor flocking density, coverage, and quality. The larger the machine speed difference between the fibers and the object, the lower the flocking quality. This consequently limits the speed and the output of flocking process in a manufacturing line.